Reader x Greece 7 minuets in heaven
by StringOfFate
Summary: 7 minuets is all it takes to change your life in a amazing way.


Greece

You and your big brother Turkey have been invited to a large party for all the countries at Italy's house. There was no hiding how nervous you were being around so many people at things like this always made you feel self conscious but after just over an hour you soon felt very comfortable around everyone. That is until Italy pulled you into the next room where it seemed the majority of the nations had also been gathered you nervously looked around before taking a seat next to your brother who didn't even notice you due to the fact he was too busy making fun of Greece.

Looking past your brother you gave the normally half sleeping other man a sweet smile and wave. He immediately returned it suddenly not looking so tired. You opened your mouth to say something but were quickly interrupted.

"Veeeee~ Okay everyone let's get this party really going!" Italy was holding a large black bag and everyone's eyes were on it.

America who was sitting next to you jumped up excitedly "Woot woot, Dude 7 minutes in heaven now we are cooking!" He then gave a wink to England across the room.

You cocked your head in confusion. "Um, how do you play?"

This earned you a gasp from France. Feeling as if you had done something wrong by not knowing you look to your brother. He sighed and was about to tell you when suddenly France took a firm grasp on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. "To play the game mon cher you pick an item from the bag and whoever it belongs to you get to have fun sexy alone time with in the closet for 7 long magical moments in which time you do whatever you want to them."

Your cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought. "Well now that everyone knows the rules lets get started, veee! Hey _ you can pick first." Italy was holding the large bag out in front of you.

You close your eyes and reached in digging around until you felt something, "fuzzy?" Pulling it out you find that you are holding a pair of fuzzy neko ears. You giggled placing them on your head looking around. "So whose are these?"

The instant you saw the look on your brother's face you knew exactly whose they were. And there was no denying that your heart was beating faster already.

Looking past your fuming brother you wanted to get a peek at Greece to see if he even wanted to be in there with you but it seemed like he was already gone. You felt hands pulling you up looking to them you saw a smiling Hungary and Italy. "Only 7 minutes now you two!" Hungary said with a wink and a laugh. Peeking out the door as it was being shut the last thing you saw was your brother being held down by Germany, America, Prussia and Denmark.

Turning around in the dark closet you find that you are able to just barely see Greece thanks to the light shining thru the bottom of the door. He is laying down his back on the floor. You slide down to your knees in front of him wondering if he is asleep you lightly whisper. "G-Greece?" When there is no reply you smile and laugh thinking of how cute it is that he is so relaxed that he can fall asleep anywhere. He really is the only person who makes you feel this relaxed when you usually feel so stressed.

Without realizing when you had started you noticed that you were running your fingers through his hair and it felt soft so soft. "Well I do get to do whatever I want, right?" You could feel your cheeks heating up as you slowly moved closer to Greece's still figure and lightly pecked his lips.

Shock quickly registered through you when you felt his lips curve upwards into a smile at the contact. Your eyes widen and you pull away completely embarrassed. "Y-you were not asleep!?"

He sat up and leaned forward closer to you shaking his head. "No, would you rather kiss me when I am sleeping?"

You being unsure on how to answer that just pulled off the neko ears you remembered you had pulled out of the bag and held them out to Greece. "H-here these are yours right?"

He looked at the ears confused for a moment before taking them and placing them back on your head. You blushed in confusion and for some unknown reason your heart was beating almost out of your chest. Only made worse when he gently cupped both of your cheeks and bought your face less than an inch from his own. Leaning in a bit more so that he was talking against your lips he said softly. "I want you to be my little kitty cat _" Not even giving you a chance to answer he pressed his lips tightly too yours his soft lips merging with your own as they move in set motion. Greece made the push for dominance when sliding his tongue in your mouth wrapping his around yours over and over pulling a moan of approval from you. This gave him the motivation he needed to take his hands from your cheeks and place them on your lower back pulling you closer as he went back to laying on his back. With you now on top of him a leg on each side he slowly pulled his lips away from yours and lightly pressed his tongue to the base of your neck causing a shiver to run thru you. You gasped as he slowly licked up your neck to your ear were he stopped and nibbled in it softly. You hadn't even noticed that his hands were now working up the back of your shirt and had stopped at your bra.

Feeling Greece kiss your neck once more before he unhooked the bra you looked down to meet his eyes. He smiles and kisses your blushing cheek. "I love you _"

You felt your heart jump out of your chest but before you could reply the door was slung open. "Veee!~ Times u-"Italy's eyes grew wide when he saw you on top of Greece, your shirt up back to him but bra off. The Italian knew what was sure to happen now. "Oh god Germany hold him back!"

Germany and Prussia already had a firm grip on your big brother who was cursing loudly as well as making death threats. You simply re hooked your bra quickly and pulled your shirt back down running back to your seat feeling all the eyes in the room on you. After a while once the next people had been forced into the closet and your brother had been calmed down you looked next to you where Greece was now sitting and stole a kiss when no one was looking.

"I love you too Greece."


End file.
